<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lying is the most fun a boy can have without taking off his clothes by joneinyourarea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387413">lying is the most fun a boy can have without taking off his clothes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea'>joneinyourarea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stray Kids Fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han-centric, How Do I Tag, M/M, Toxic Relationships, hyunjin is a meanie, many curse words, minsung - Freeform, projecting onto jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hwang hyunjin was a liar and a cheat. that was all that could be said about him in jisung’s opinion. that’s all jisung wanted to think of him considering the circumstances, all jisung could think of him to keep from going insane. and gear god was this driving jisung mad.</p>
<p>god damn hyunjin and his way of charming people. he was perfect at charming everything and everyone incapacitated. had an aura of wrapping crowds around his finger with just a smirk of his pretty little lips. it irks jisung to the core, even more so that he’d become a victim to hyunjin’s charms. god, he’d been so stupid. so fucking stupid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stray Kids Fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/995691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lying is the most fun a boy can have without taking off his clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wey hey, it's me projecting my breakups onto jisung again bc jisung loves taking the brunt of my shitty love life ! i'm sorry for this and i'm sorry foor being a shitty author as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>29.03.2020</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hwang hyunjin was a liar and a cheat. that was all that could be said about him in jisung’s opinion. that’s all jisung wanted to think of him considering the circumstances, all jisung could think of him to keep from going insane. and gear god was this driving jisung mad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>god damn hyunjin and his way of charming people. he was perfect at charming everything and everyone incapacitated. had an aura of wrapping crowds around his finger with just a smirk of his pretty little lips. it irks jisung to the core, even more so that he’d become a victim to hyunjin’s charms. god, he’d been so stupid.</span>
  <em>
    <span> so fucking stupid.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>★☆★</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he didn’t know why he took the risk in the first place, but it felt so right; so natural. honestly, if jisung was speaking, there was no need to date hyunjin other than his own selfish need to make everyone around him happy and the word polyamourous hung precariously above his head. everyone he trusted knew that little fact about him, especially minho. minho was everything jisung wasn’t and then so much more. he was a mole littered face and neck; he was eyes that crinkled at even the slightest upturn of plump, pink lips; he was glowing skin and unblemished skin and a chiseled, structured jawline; was giggles and hands running carelessly through unkempt, charcoal locks in ferver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>★☆★</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>16.08.2019</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>minho and jisung had met around seven months ago, in august, making fast friends of each other. they were set up by a mutual friend, felix, who was popping back into korea after visiting his mom in australia. he’d asked them to both meet up with him and a few of his friends so that he could catch up with everyone and not leave everyone out. at first jisung wanted to decline, crowded places and multitudes of people didn’t sit well with jisung. everyone and their mother knew that jisung and the outside world didn’t mix, they just didn’t clash if at all possible as it was a mess waiting to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but this was felix. this was his best friend, one that he hadn’t seen in almost a month. and he’d give anything to see his best friend, even if that meant sifting through crowds of sweaty bodies just to see the freckle clad smile. of course the moment he’d stepped into the crowded restaurant he’d regretted his choice because this was too many fucking people. he could feel himself shrinking back in on himself, breaths becoming ragged and forced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that’s when he met minho. minho was waiting for felix as well, but he seemed to see jisung’s dilemma and thought to be nice and walk over. jisung didn’t know the guy, hell he didn’t want to look at the guy, but soothing words were being whispered into his ear from a safe distance. he couldn’t help that his body was inching closer to the soft, smooth voice. he couldn’t help the small whimper or the way his arms clung to the back of the boy’s denim jacket and yanking him inevitably closer. he didn’t care who the person was at this point, his scent alone was enough to calm him down significantly and his voice was just so smooth it couldn’t be real. he stays wrapped in the man’s embrace for what feels like centuries, clinging to the only sense of serenity he’d been given out here and refused to let go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘...jisung? minho?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he finally snaps his head up to be met with a concerned stare from felix, head tilting to the side as he takes in the scene that surrounds him. two of his best friends cradling each other in their arms and practically cuddling against the bar, minho being held up by the barstool and jisung by minho. felix looks between the two, mouth opening and closing until he snaps it shut and elicits a response from minho as to what happened between he and jisung, how they knew each other an why jisung was practically in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>two months later jisung finds himself on minho’s front door step, shaking almost as violently as the day he met him. his nerves were shot, he was petrified, and he really didn’t know what to do or how to go about this but he knocked on minho’s door nonetheless. he waited about five agonizing minutes before minho opens the front door and pops his head out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘sung? this better be good, i’m working on my history thesis.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘and by working on your history thesis you mean-’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘i mean i’ve got my laptop open to american horror story and i’m trying to jot down notes about history that i could probably bullshit in my essay. this better be fucking good, sarah paulson was about to-’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘i-i like you. i like you so much and i know i shouldn’t because we’re friends and it would just be weird and i don’t want us to be weird but i couldn’t not tell you because you deserve to know and i’m going to head home now. but i just had to-’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘i like you too.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and although sweet confessions were whispered timidly, afraid that the words would be damaged had they been spoken louder, the two promised to be friends and not ruin what they had. they remained closer than ever, changing the label from friends to best friends. yet minho had suspicions that jisung had lost feelings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>★☆★</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>06.11.2019</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>november had come and gone, jisung dating a boy named changbin. he was dark hair clad in beanies. a sharp, v-shaped jawline that seemed that it could slice through anything. he’d worn black v-neck shirts to accentuate his muscles, emphasizing his arms and letting the ladies and gentlemen drool. he always smirked in satisfaction when catching someone stare, which is exactly how jisung met him. he was standing outside of his music theory class about to head in when he caught sight of the shorter male bending to pick up his juice from the vending machine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jisung made the mistake of tripping over his own feet, causing the man to look up and jisung to have his breath stolen. it irks him that he can see the guy smirking from across the hall. although aggravated at the smug look he receives at having been caught staring, his cheeks flush crimson as he makes eye contact with the boy. he slams the door to his lecture open in his haste to escape and rushes to the far back corner of the lecture hall to cleanse his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he feels a tap on his shoulder and sees the beanie boy smirking up at him, linking his finger under jisung’s chin and lifting it up. they were awfully close and jisung has the audacity to flick his eyes down to the other man’s lips, licking his own as a new revelation crosses his mind. the man has a lip piercing and it’s fucking attractive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>a few days later changbin asked him on a date, and who was he to turn down someone that caught his attention. at the end of the date changbin had asked jisung if they wanted to give a relationship a try and jisung agreed. it was a rocky relationship and the moment jisung brought up the fact that he was polyamourous changbin ditched. like the thought of jisung wanting to give love to many people was not good enough for him. he was telling changbin out of trust, letting him in on a big part of himself and changbin ditched. not wanting anything to do with jisung and his potential partners, though he’d not had feelings for anyone (with the exception of minho). it was fine. it hurt a little bit but it was bearable, because he was changbin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>he wasn’t minho.</span>
  </em>
  <span> this wasn’t going to kill jisung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>★☆★</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>09.01.2020</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>january lands jisung in the arms of kim seungmin, literally. he’d actually tripped over his own shoe and smacked right into seungmin, knocking the glasses off the younger's face. there were mumbled apologies, jisung dropping to his knees to scour the floors for the kid’s glasses he watched fall from his face. it took a mere three seconds before he was back on his feet, gently shuffling the glasses from his hands onto the younger’s face, apologizing and curling the stray strand of hair behind his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>watching the younger cautiously, he smirks when there’s the telltale hint of a rosy hue encasing his cheekbones. he asks the younger, who he finds is named seungmin, out for some coffee. the younger agrees, cheeks ablaze as he stutters out that he’ll be free in about ten minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>one coffee leads to another and then suddenly seungmin is cautiously asking jisung to be his boyfriend. and jisung is so smitten that he can’t say anything besides yes because seungmin is honestly absolutely adorable, but something troubles him. something like the thought of what </span>
  <em>
    <span>minho</span>
  </em>
  <span> would think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>which brings jisung to his next obstacle. news of his and seungmin’s new relationship status spread quickly, especially to yang jeongin. he was loud, he was blunt, and he was as angry as the colour of his blood red hair right about now, face coming close to the same shade. it scares him and he is subjected to jeongin slamming him against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘what the fuck is wrong with you? how fucking dare you betray minho like that. minho loves you. and i thought you loved him, how could you betray him and stab him in the back like that. how could you jisung, how could you? you know how upset he is? you broke his heart. how do you fucking live with yourself?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘why can’t i be fucking happy, jeongin? you tell me to find a boyfriend because i deserve to be happy, and then when i do you call me a monster? what is wrong with you? why can’t you be happy for me?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘jisung i didn’t mean-’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘no, i bet you didn’t. but did you stop to think what your words mean? they hurt jeongin-’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin and jisung’s relationship lasted less than ten days. seungmin was wonderful, but blocked jisung out after one argument and deemed them better just as friends. and besides, jisung couldn’t help but think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>seungmin just wasn’t minho.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>★☆★</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>20.01.2020</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jisung and minho had been flirting, awfully at that. and jisung had gone and asked minho things along the line of ‘haha what if we dated, just kidding…..unless?’ and minho would giggle and smack him away. he’d whisper the words ‘what if’ too scared to say it louder. this went on for days until jisung got tired of waiting and sent minho a morse coded message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘.-- .. .-.. .-.. / -.-- --- ..- / -... . / -- -.-- / -... --- -.-- ..-. .-. .. . -. -..?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to which minho answered with ‘si.’ and jisung smiled, taking the slip of paper out of minho’s hands and smiling widely at the older. there’s a giggle and minho asking if jisung’s kidding multiple times, a look of astonishment stretching across his features. there’s a sigh of relief when jisung affirms that he wasn’t kidding and minho sends him a shy glance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he was minho, he was everything that jisung wanted. he knew of his carefully crafted sexuality, but never intended to date more than one person at a time, especially when he had minho. so why had he insisted on getting to know the other man that twirled into his life, spiraling and slinging jisung down into the depths of darkness with him. a devil in the form of a slim, slender figure that could reach the trees with how tall he was compared to jisung’s small stature. his name was hyunjin and his eyes crinkled up even at the slightest bit of discomfort that crossed the younger’s face. he really was a walking sin, trying to bore into jisung’s soul and tear it apart from the seams. and jisung unwittingly let him. from the moment he slipped in he knew he’d be taking a piece of jisung’s poor heart with him, whether the latter knew it or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>★☆★</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>14.03.2020</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hwang hyunjin was nothing short of astonishing in every sense of the word. he was beautiful, ethereal. it seemed to cascade off of him in waves and left jisung stunned. not only was he pretty, but he laughed at all of jisung’s jokes and thought that jisung was pretty. it was almost too good to be true, almost too much to believe that something, someone this well versed to jisung’s antics could exist. and even though jisung knows there’s plenty out there that would be able to withstand his antics, someone on hyunjin’s level shouldn’t be trying to date him. he’s pretty average in terms of looks, and hyunjin is way up there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>so when hyunjin drunkenly asks jisung if he wants to date jisung hesitates before telling him that he’s got a boyfriend but is polyamourous and he’ll ask. because this is hyunjin and jisung is invested, and maybe he’s developed slightly less than platonic feelings. hyunjin waits with bated breath as jisung messages minho. and minho, the saint he is tells jisung that he’ll be happy as long as jisung is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jisung cries at that. muttering soft declarations of love towards minho for the hundredth time, maybe even the thousandth as minho just smiles that blinding smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>★☆★</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>15.03.2020</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hyunjin is drunk again. and jisung thinks it’s cute at first. as long as he’s having fun and not getting into trouble. but something catches him off guard. hyunjin messages him from the bar that he’s at asking him a question about jisung’s asexuality. he says that he’s had sex with a man and wanted to know if it was okay for him to have a sexual partner that will fulfill that need in him. and although it hurts, and there’s a wave of guilt gnawing at him at not being good enough, he says yes. he’s got two boyfriends so why can’t hyunjin have a fuck buddy. that was the first red flag. but jisung kept going on with this relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the second red flag was the fact that hyunjin always guilt tripped jisung into feeling like shit anytime that hyunjin was at fault. hyunjin played the victim. and it was irritating because hyunjin was saying things that were targeted at jisung, that were ignorant and uncalled for and then called himself the worst boyfriend and said he hadn’t deserved jisung. that jisung should dump him because he’s fat and ugly and that nobody would ever love him. and that also made jisung upset, because he was there. he was real and he was loving hyunjin, but hyunjin constantly made him feel like he wasn’t good enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>everytime he’d voice his thoughts to minho or chan they’d tell him to break up with hyunjin. that he didn’t deserve to be treated with disrespect. jisung couldn’t believe them, deeming that he did in fact deserve what he got. it didn’t make things hurt less, but he cared so deeply for hyunjin that all the pain that he was going through seemed worth it as long as hyunjin was happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but hyunjin would go up to 17 hours without messaging him. blatantly ignoring him purposefully. and it was taking a toll on jisung. why had hyunjin been ignoring him. why wasn’t he good enough. what was he doing wrong. he knew that everyday hyunjin would mention wanting to have sex with someone else, and jisung couldn’t give him those things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it took about two weeks for hyunjin to finally tell jisung that he couldn’t handle their relationship. after putting him through so much and telling him that he’d stay no matter what, hyunjin had left. jisung had finally trusted hyunjin and told him about his past and not even a day later hyunjin up and leaves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it was horrible. jisung felt numb, felt like a moron. he couldn’t do anything. he saw it coming, saw the signs and still tried to give hyunjin everything. and that’s the thing. he gave hyunjin so much of himself. gave him so much of his time and his love and hyunjin just took it and didn’t give anything in return. he was draining. he was exhausting jisung of everything, taking all of the energy he had and leaving. jisung could think of many things that hyunjin reminded him of: a liar, a cheat, a backstabber. he was toxic for jisung and jisung knew that more than anybody. but he'd still given in and accepted all of hyunjin that he could. above all things that hyunjin was to jisung, the most reasonable explanation that could come to mind when explaining the beauty was simple. he was a hurricane, a thunderstorm, a tornado even. and just as any natural disaster does, he left without a trace of where he was headed leaving jisung surrounded by the wreckage of his own swirling thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>thank god he still had minho. thank god he still had minho. nothing else matters. he can get through this with minho. his soulmate. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading if you stayed this long and i'm sorry that i always find my motivation to write in such hard times for me. i'm also sorry to jisung that i keep projecting all of my breakups onto him. yes, everything that actually happened here actually happened to me in real life. it's not been funky fresh hella fine but i'll deal. i love you guys and i hope that you all know if you ever need someone to talk to i'll always be here for you. i love you guys so much.</p>
<p>oh! and in case anyone didn't catch on to what the morse coded question was asking 'will you be my boyfriend?' which i asked my girlfriend and she answered in spanish. that was the whole interaction. if you somehow see this, you know who you are, i absolutely adore you. you are my world, my light, my universe. i strive to make you happy and i'm extremely lucky to have met you. i can't picture my life without you. i love you. i've loved you since october and i will continue for as long as you'll let me. (insert that kissy emoji :D)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>